


Monster in the Dark

by coop500



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Geralt giving hugs, Safekeeping, Soft Vore, orphan child, somewhat scary and sad at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: A young child who recently lost her family goes outside for a better look at the stars, only to be faced with a frightening sight in the darkness.





	Monster in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> Yet another Witcher fanfic~ I might have a problem.... but regardless of that, have another wholesome Geralt story! Though it does start a little stressful, sorry about that.

In the quaint little orphanage tucked behind some trees and shrubs, at the pitch of night with stars brightly twinkling in the sky, a young girl couldn't sleep. She kept having nightmares, nightmares of when she lost her parents... It had only happened a week ago and the wee thing was still hoping to wake up and everything would be fine. Only for her to realize it was not... Shifting in the simple bed, she sniffed quietly and rubbed at the tears in her eyes, trying to go back to sleep so she wouldn't be yawning all day come morning. However just as she was closing her eyes, she noticed the stars outside through the window and grew curious... She climbed out of bed and carefully crept to the window, knowing the boards liked to creak and she did not want to wake the others.

There were one or two small creaks, in which the child froze and looked back to the other children, making sure they didn't hear it. Once it seemed they were still sleeping, she kept tiptoeing her way up to the window. Once there she relaxed and leaned on the windowsill, gazing out in awe at all the beautiful stars out. Green childish eyes filled with wonder stared at them, feeling the sadness slowly being washed away for the time being. But the glass was a bit foggy and she wondered how they would look if she was outside too.... Going outside, especially at night, alone, was sort of dangerous, all sorts of beasties, animals and bad people lurked at night, none would be too kind to an orphan girl.

But she couldn't sleep and really wanted to see the stars, the orphanage owner never lets them go outside because it being so dangerous and all, but children can't stay cooped up in one place forever. They had to play outside, get a little dirty, maybe get a spook or two. With that in mind, she carefully flipped up the latch on the window, before turning it aside. It was a small window, no doubt, not one an adult could squeeze through, even a healthy or chubby kid might struggle, but this child was fairly slim, so she slipped through with relative ease. Once through she turned around and closed the window the best she could, unable to put the latch back down but at least cold air wasn't rushing into the place. Outside was a little chilly and the girl shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

But then she looked up, seeing the stars for the first time without a foggy old window in the way and they were.... stunning, with the full moon beside them, it was nothing like the girl had ever seen before. "Wow... " She murmured in awe, deciding to walk around a little to get different angles and views of different stars that were blocked by trees or something. However she wasn't exactly watching where she was going, just staring up at the sky and moving accordingly to see stars behind trees better. Finally, her neck started to get sore, so she leveled it and looked around... noticing the orphanage was nowhere to be seen. Just how far did she wander? It didn't seem that far...

The girl swallowed nervously, her heart skipping a beat as panic started to set in. This was bad, this was really really bad, there were monsters out here! Monsters that would have no issue gobbling up a lost little orphan for a late night snack. Suddenly she noticed a small squirrel run by and she yelped, jumping and bumping into a tree. It then dawned on her.... the little critter ran past her, so it wasn't running from her... Nervously she peered around the tree she was against to look towards where the squirrel came from, to see what scared it off. At first, she didn't see or hear anything which was weird, but then she looked closer... and noticed a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the shadows. They were high off the ground, almost like an adult, but no human had glowing yellow eyes! As if the child wasn't frightened enough, she sure was now and couldn't help the startled, though small, scream that left her.

Of course, in general, screaming was not a wise thing to do, as all she did was alert the monster of where she was and that there was something small and delicious in the area. Naturally, the eyes focused on her and she quickly went around behind the tree, breaking out into a run in the opposite direction of the eyes. She had no idea if she was going towards the orphanage or away from it, she pretty much lost all sense of direction and the forest looked all the same to her, just trees, trees, and more trees, with some brush and rocks of course. But she didn't care too much either, all she wanted was to get away from the monster. The girl's little legs moved as fast as they could, tired muscles aching from lack of decent sleep and only in the last few days eating anything substantial since losing her parents.

It felt like she was going pretty fast, but in the grand scheme of things, she was actually quite slow, it made it worse when she kept looking back to see if the beast was following her or not, but she didn't see anything. Then again all she could see was its eyes and that was easy to miss when running. She looked back ahead of her just in time to see a tree in her path. She tried to correct herself but still ended up smacking into it. The girl let out a squeak as the wind was knocked out of her a bit, falling onto her back with a light thud. Thankfully there were no rocks around, so she didn't get hurt much, but she still had to get out of here.

"Are you alright? " She heard a voice ask before she could get up. The voice was male, deep, almost growling the words out. It was somewhat distant, but still too close for her comfort. The child whimpered and shuffled closer to the tree, pressing her back to it as she tried to find the source of the voice. "Y-yes... I'm fine... " She answered nervously, trembling and breathing quickly, her heart fluttering at a quick pace. "You sure? I smell blood. " The voice inquired, oddly the growly words sounded... concerned and not like teasing or mean. But no human should be able to smell blood like that... especially since it was only a little scuff on her knee when she hit the tree.

"Y-yes I'm sure m-mister.... " She answered again with just as much nervousness as before, if not more. She kept searching the shadows for anything to put the voice to... was it the same thing that had the yellow glowing eyes or something else? "Don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you. " She heard the voice again, in an attempt to comfort her from a distance. She was unsure if she should believe the voice... it had an odd sense of sincerity, even when it sounded like a growly something that wanted to eat her. But her mother used to tell her to not judge a book by its cover, there were things people couldn't help that made them seem scarier than they were... like, say a growly voice. But what of the eyes? That wasn't normal unless this was something else? She kind of hoped it was.

"A-are.... are you-you the one with the... " She paused, another frightened whimper escaping her as she worried about upsetting him with the question. "Y-yellow eyes.. ? " She asked, unsure exactly what she expected. If he said yes then that would confirm he was not a human, but it also meant that she might have ran from a nice... person thing. But no one could really blame her for running, she got lost and a pair of yellow eyes was a terrifying sight. "Yes. " Came the simple reply, though it also sounded a bit reluctant, as if he was expecting her to run away again because of that. What confused her was why she couldn't see the eyes though, they glowed pretty well! Was he hiding behind a tree too somewhere?

She wondered briefly if he was behind her, but the voice didn't sound like it was coming behind her, but more so somewhere in front of her, in the woods beyond. Though it was all somewhat dense and the thought of her not knowing which way the orphanage was lingering in the back of her mind. "S-so... you're not an s-scary monster that's going t-to hurt me? " She asked after, though he did already say he won't hurt her, she still wanted more confirmation. There was a long pause though and part of the child wondered if he left entirely, maybe she bored him enough for him to go away? She supposed that wouldn't be bad and she could focus on getting back to the orphanage, hopefully before anyone woke up and noticed she was gone.

But in the end, before she could get too comfortable and think he was gone, he spoke up again. "No, I won't hurt you. " He didn't seem to address the monster comment, though he didn't seem offended, or at least he didn't show it. The wee child hoped she wasn't annoying him, that would be bad... She sort of wanted to see him, for all she had of him was a pair of eyes and that wasn't much to go on. "Could-could I see you? W-where are you... ? " She asked, almost a little unsure if she'd really wanna know but it felt weird talking to the air in a sense. There was more silence before she spotted the eyes reappearing in the darkness again as if they just opened up from being closed this whole time... That would make sense, as they glowed in the dark so well, that he'd close them to stay out of sight.

Seeing them again made her heart skip another beat, muscles tensing and the first urge she felt was to run again, but that wouldn't really help and would also be a bit rude since she asked to see him. A few moments later and the owner of the eyes stepped closer, though it was still so dark she couldn't see much besides that he was human shaped, pale skin and wearing... armor? Looking like chainmail and leather, giving him an armored yet lean and agile appearance. It reminded her of a scout she once saw in the village her and her parents used to live in. She also spotted two sword handles poking up over one of his shoulders, why does he have two swords? And why on his back? Most soldiers and such she saw wore their weapons on their hip unless it was a bow or something.

He came a little closer until she could make a few details out of his face, his eyes also became a bit more clear, which she noticed they had a more cat-like appearance. She had to admit to herself that he was not as... monstrous as she expected, but he was oddly scarier overall. She shuffled back away from him a little, pressing her back harder against the tree. "H-hello... " She squeaked out as the man gazed down at her, almost seeming a tiny bit awkward given he could tell he was scaring the poor dear. She felt bad as he didn't really do anything wrong it was just... he was so intimidating. He blinked at her and gave a polite nod, almost like a greeting. "Hello to you too. " He answered politely, which was almost a little weird in his deep grumbly voice but it was also kinda endearing too.

"Why are you out here all alone? " The yellow-eyed man asked, slowly crouching down to be more eye level with her and less looming. It helped a little and she did visually relax, not being quite so tense up against the tree. She noticed now that he had... white hair, somewhat long, not as long as her hair but still, he also had a white beard too, which was rather funny looking as it made him look old in a sense, but he wasn't as he was clearly strong and on the at least middle-aged look. She looked down at her lap shyly to his question, thinking on the silly reason she got out here in the first place. She was unsure if she should say what happened or try to come up with something a little less... silly, but lying wasn't really in the child's nature. "I wanted to look at the stars outside, but then I... got lost. " She admitted sheepishly, knowing how lame it sounded but she couldn't help it! She wanted to see the stars since she didn't get out too much.

The man didn't seem to judge, instead just humming deeply, to confirm he heard her and understood. "Could take you back to your parents, if you want? " He offered, head tilting a little as he wanted to be sure she wasn't like.... running away from an abusive family. The idea of her being an orphan didn't dawn on him though, for some reason. When he mentioned parents, it struck a sensitive chord in her and she took in a sharp breath, holding it as she tried to hold back the wave of emotions threatening to crash down upon her. She couldn't break down in front of this stranger, not right now... Her little body trembled and she noticed him giving a confused look, probably wondering what was wrong with her.

"I..... I don't have a-any parents. " She finally sputtered out, tears forming in her eyes now, which she quickly tried to wipe away but her eyes only formed more behind them. The emotions wracked her body and she let out a sob, keeping her gaze down in her lap as she tried not to break down entirely but was clearly failing badly. Her little nose started to run a little and she used the sleeve of her dress to dab away at it. "Sorry, I didn't know. " The man said, a hint of sorrow in his voice to see the child cry, but she didn't answer as she was focusing on trying to keep her composure, not wanting to turn into a little crying mess in front of this strange adult.

On the flip side though, the man wasn't sure what he should do... The fatherly urge to hug the child and comfort her was there, but should he? She was and probably still is terrified of him and if he hugged the little one she might only get more terrified and upset. However, it might also calm her down, if she could see he was not dangerous, at least not dangerous to her. It was taking a chance, but something had to be done, he couldn't stand by and watch the poor dear cry. With a deep breath, the man walked closer, leather boots barely making a sound due to his skilled effort of stepping quietly. After that he bent down, gently scooping the child up into his arms.

She didn't notice him coming closer since she wasn't looking at him, but she did feel him pick her up of course. This made her yelp in surprise, at first she was going to try and wiggle away, but then the man brought her to his chest, holding her gently against his armor. It wasn't overly comfortable, with all the straps and studs on him, but.... It was nice to be held, even if by unnervingly strong arms. The male didn't say anything, then again what was there to say? Everything wasn't okay after all so that wouldn't work. The child was nervous still, but looking at his face, she saw his eyes were closed, possibly to help seem less threatening. He also almost looked like he was bracing for something, maybe bracing for her to freak out?

The girl gulped nervously, before she carefully relaxed against him, her small arms curling around his neck to feel more secure. In response, his grasp tightened, not painfully though, if anything it more secured her in feeling like she wasn't going to be dropped. As her head rested on his chest, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves, she noticed something that jogged her memory about something. Around the man's neck, was a metal chain, attached to that chain was a wolf head medallion, very finely crafted. It was snarling, barring sharp metal teeth that could do some serious damage if it was alive. It hit her now, after seeing that, what this man was. He was no monster, not really anyway, but a Witcher, it explained why his eyes were so scary.

At the time, she forgot Witchers had such animalistic eyes, but to be fair she never even seen one until now. At best she read books and the part that stuck with her most was 'magical necklaces' that they wore. Magic detecting that is, but to the child that meant magic. "You're a Witcher... " She muttered softly in a cracked voice, tiny little fingers touching the wolf head delicately. "Yes, I am. " She heard him reply, though being so close to him and against his chest, it sounded weird. She just let out a sad, soft giggle before sniffing, using her sleeve to wipe her face as her other arm remained around his neck. "I'm sorry... that I-I thought you were a m-monster... " She apologized, burying her face into his chest now in an attempt to hug him back since his arms were a bit too engulfing for much else.

"Some people would argue that I am. " He admitted, which reminded her of other parts she read, about how they were often aloof and emotionless, but also how most folks didn't much like Witchers for some reason. She didn't really understand why, with her mind being too young and preoccupied with other worries. As for being emotionless, well he seemed stern and gruff yes, but not emotionless. "W-well.... you don't eat c-children right? " She asked if a little meekly as she suddenly now tried to remember in her readings if child devouring was mentioned or not. There was hesitation from the Witcher though, but he answered soon enough. "I don't harm children, no. " If she was an adult, she may have caught the slip of words between eat and harm, but to her, it was good enough and she found herself smiling softly. "Good. "

"What's your name? " The Witcher asked, still holding her with ease as she relaxed in his hold. " Lannie... my name is Lannie.... What about you, mister Witcher? " She asked, her voice a little muffled as she didn't bother to move her face from his armor. "Geralt. " Came the simple reply, a simple name too, easy for the child to remember. The thought of her parents was still bothering her but she tried to shove it down, trying to think of something she could ask him and distract herself. Unfortunately, the only thing she could think of only made the feeling worse, but she asked it anyway. "Do y-you have parents mister Geralt? " She asked, finally looking back up at him then so her words were not muffled.

Somewhere along the line, he had opened his eyes again, shimmering in the night almost like the stars in the sky. But the Witcher looked away when the child looked up at him, not out of disdain or anything but... maybe she touched a nerve too with the question. "Alive? My mother maybe, dunno for certain. " He answered simply, his gaze looking a little downcast. She wasn't sure what to say to that, sure he was an adult and didn't need his parents anymore per se, but having them was still nice right? "What about your daddy? " The wee one inquired, though her voice was a little hesitant, unsure even as she didn't want to upset him. "Never met him, was taken to the Witcher School of the Wolf, Kaer Morhen, when I was born. " He answered, though his slightly odd speech patterns did confuse the little girl, however, she took into consideration that he said School of the Wolf and he was a Witcher wearing a wolf necklace, so he probably meant himself.

After hearing Geralt's story, she realized that talking about it almost seemed to make him feel a little better after the fact... He was looking back at her and smiling faintly. Maybe she should try it too? She never talked about it to anyone really, people have tried but she always ignored them or said she didn't want to talk about it. But it was eating at her and since this kind Witcher was willing to share some of his personal past, she felt it was probably only fair if she returned the favor. "My parents... we lived in the village called Midcopse, when the B-Baron's men came into town... I never s-seen them before but everyone seemed a-afraid and angry. I was t-told to stay inside, but one of t-them wanted something from momma. " She paused, frowning in thought while also taking a breath to try and keep her composure. It was a struggle thinking about it... Lannie could feel the sting in her eyes of fresh tears, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea after all.

The Witcher must have noticed her increased distress, as he adjusted his hold to cradle her against him better while muttering a soft few words. "Don't have to continue... " He stated, not wanting her getting upset or her to feel like she had to tell him. But Lannie wanted to continue, it was upsetting but she had to get it off her chest otherwise it would continue to fester and build up more distress. It had only been a week, the child didn't have time to grieve really, too busy getting shoved into this orphanage and trying to survive. Lannie trembled some as she tried not to start crying, but the tears came out anyway, dropping onto his leather covered chest, leaving little dark spots on it.

"D-dad got re-really mad and tried t-to hit one of them with the fire poker…. b-but... " She winced, the memory flashing back to her suddenly and hitting her like a racing horse. "The one he h-hit fell down b-but the others drew their s-swords... Daddy fought t-them off for some t-time but they surrounded h-him-" After that, a sob escaped her without warning, alongside some shaky breathing and tear-filled whimpers. "T-they killed him... a-and in the fight mommy was cut up s-so bad she... " She was sort of cut off during her pause when the Witcher placed one of his hands against the back of her head, pressing it gently into his armor while his other arm adjusted to hold the rest of her up. It was somewhat of an amazing feat, given the little one was still at least 6 years old, clearly being extra strong was one of the Witcher's quirks. Not that Lannie gave that much thought currently.

She thought talking about it would make her feel better and in a way it did, but it also dug all the memories back up, fresh and bloody still. Sobs wracked her body now as she failed to hold it in, something the Witcher felt she shouldn't do anyway. "Just let it out. " He muttered softly into her ear, though it still sounded like a growl to her, it was like a gentle growl. He was telling her to cry? Wasn't that bad? She didn't quite understand that sometimes emotions are best let out fully, instead of bottling them up all the time. But she couldn't really hold it in much longer anyway so she decided to listen to him, no longer struggling to not cry and instead she grabbed one of the straps on his armor, bracing herself as the poor dear cried.

She allowed herself to feel the loss and sorrow, the impact that she was pretty much alone in this cruel, dark world now coming to her. It was a terrifying thought, but the Witcher at least stayed with her for the time being. Lannie hoped at the back of her mind that he didn't mind her getting his armor wet. She tried to be strong but in the end, everyone needed to let their emotions out, especially a delicate little child and clearly, Geralt understood that. As the girl cried the Witcher tried to provide comfort, his gloved hand gently rubbing her head and shoulders, though part of him wished he could do more. It dawned on him then that... in a way, he could do more for her. She seemed mildly happy in his arms, or at least trusting, maybe she'd feel even more at ease somewhere closer and warmer to him? Granted it wasn't going to be easy and she might become scared of him again, but perhaps if he was gentle enough about it she'd be alright.

After a few moments of thinking it over, he decided it'd be worth a try and if she panicked or became scared, he'd stop. As the little one cried, the Witcher reared back some, looking down at Lannie with a gentle expression, a tender but small smile on his lips and a soft look in those yellow eyes of his. She looked up at him in confusion, wondering for a moment if he was mad about her crying on him. But he didn't seem mad and her vision was a bit too blurry for her liking, so she rubbed at her eyes to clear them off. While she did this, however, the man opened up his jaws and lowered them down over her, her head and hands slipping into his mouth with ease.

It was quite strange, one minute she was mildly cold and only wet with her own tears, next minute her head and hands were engulfed into somewhere warm, soft and slimy. She felt something hard briefly scrape against her, not realizing it was his teeth. She wasn't scared per se, but it was dark so she couldn't really tell what's going on. The warmth and softness were welcoming to the little girl though so she relaxed, happy that her nose was no longer cold at least. Meanwhile, the Witcher was glad so far she wasn't freaking out, maybe if he was gentle it'd be enough to show he wasn't going to hurt her or anything, just keep her safe and snug within him. After holding her head in his mouth for a short while, coating her hair in saliva so it won't choke him, he decided to take the first swallow.

A wave of powerful muscle gently grasped the child, pulling her partway down Geralt's throat. Her arms were a little bunched up but it wasn't overly uncomfortable, especially after she tucked her hands under her chin. It was strange to her, it almost sounded like someone swallowing... Thinking about that, it dawned on her then what was happening, it was a swallow! He was eating her! The little one felt a pang of fear then, just in time for another gentle swallow from the Witcher, her shoulders and part of her chest slipping down his gullet, while her middle was in his mouth. She wanted to struggle and scream at first and she was probably seconds from doing so. But then she stopped to think, to take in how gentle he was being. There was no biting or harsh, crushing swallows, plus his innards were quite warm and squishy, almost snuggly.

Lannie then thought back to when she asked him if he ate children, at first she thought this meant he lied, but that wasn't true. He didn't say he didn't eat them, instead, he said he didn't hurt them. Perhaps Witchers were somehow.... able to hold someone safely in their belly? She didn't recall reading about that though, but why else would he be so careful about it? When he picked her up, she felt how strong he was, likely able to snap an adult in half should he so wish to, so surely he'd have zero issues overpowering her if he wanted. Instead, he was handling her like she was made of glass or something. There was another gentle swallow while Lannie thought to herself, the soft flesh engulfing her further in a warm, snug hold. At this point if she did freak out, Geralt wouldn't be able to spit her out very easily, in fact, it'd probably be easier to swallow her down entirely first, then bring her back up. He was actually pretty amazed she was being so calm about it, but he was also glad after all his intent was to comfort her, not scare her.

The girl never knew anyone could be nicely eaten before, but to her, there was no other way to describe it. In a way she kinda…. liked the idea of curling up somewhere warm and soft, though she didn't expect that to be in someone's belly, she didn't see anything wrong with it as long as she was safe. Soon her head did bump into a tight ring of muscle and for a moment she was wondering if she'd fit, maybe the Witcher's eyes were bigger than his stomach? But soon the ring of muscle relaxed, allowing her little body to ease down inside. She heard some smaller but just as soft gulps as he finished her up, gravity having almost as much of a hand in sending her down as he did at this point.

His stomach was not huge, but it was big enough to allow the child to curl up inside safely and still have some wiggle room. It was very dark, but that wasn't so bad, it helped with the walls gently kneading and even a soft occasional squeeze, almost like a hug of sorts. For the first time since losing her family, Lannie felt... safe, sealed up deep within the Witcher. She hugged her knees to her chest and relaxed in the snuggly chamber, a few tears still lingering in her eyes but she felt more at ease than before. Between letting her emotions out and this, she was tired but peaceful.

Geralt, on the other hand, was still amazed she let him do that, but also glad too, licking his lips clean of some saliva that built up while resting a tender hand on his middle, chainmail armor bulging out a bit. He kinda felt bad gobbling her up straight out of his arms, but the child seemed alright with it. "You alright? Hope I didn't scare you. " He spoke up, wanting to hear something from the child to make sure she really was okay with her extra close hug. He couldn't deny the warm... content feeling in his chest though, the knowledge of keeping the child safe and warm within him, it made him hope that much more that she was alright.

He got his answer soon enough, small hands softly pushing against the walls of his belly, not in a sense of trying to get out but seemingly... explorative. "I was a-a little nervous but... Y-you were gentle and it's very snuggly in here! " She said happily, though still having that lace of shyness in her voice. Snuggly was not the word he expected to hear, but it was welcome and the Witcher let out a content hum, gloved hands giving his belly a few tender rubs. Between the kneading and the belly rubs, it really did feel like a gentle snuggle to the child, if a little gooey and engulfing. Geralt heard a rather adorable, happy giggle from Lannie, which was nice to hear in replace of her crying. He didn't expect her to get over her loss, but he hoped at least for now, she had something to be happy about.

"How long can I stay in here, mister Geralt? " Lannie asked in a sweet, innocent tone. It didn't sound like she was worried about being let out, but more the reverse, she wanted to stay, perhaps for a certain length of time, she had in mind? "Depends, what did you have in mind? " He asked, as technically there was no limit besides the fact he had to let her out to eat real food, plus he really shouldn't bring her with him for long anyway. The Path was dangerous for a child, even when nestled in his gut, though less so. It was doable but Geralt wasn't really looking to adopt. The Witcher felt the child shift a little in his belly, unable to tell if it was nervousness or just adjusting in general. "C-could... could I stay the night? P-please? Then I can g-go back to the orphanage. " The child responded, her shyness still with her, though it was kinda cute.

That was fine with Geralt though, he didn't mind keeping the sweetie warm and cozy for the night. He was going to try and get to the nearby village, but he probably shouldn't stray far, an orphanage was nearby and he should find it for her, instead of taking her further from it. So he figured he could just stay here, it was probably best people didn't see his child filled stomach anyway, though it was a fairly small bulge in his middle that he could pass off as nothing abnormal. With a gentle pat to his middle, Geralt replied to the girl. "Of course, will find the orphanage for you in the morning too. " He assured, after all, it'd be pretty rude in his mind to just cough her up in the middle of the forest and leave, even in the day time.

Lannie was happy to hear it though! She did not expect the Witcher to be so kind and figured she would have to find it on her own once she left the warmth and safety of the man's currently dormant digestive system. "Thank you! Thank you so much~ " She couldn't help but say happily, snuggling against the soft, plush walls around her. She felt the gentle sensation of him rubbing his belly again in response, easing her to relax. "You're welcome. " His voice rumbled around her, but she found comfort in his deep, growly voice now and smiled, closing her eyes and fully relaxing in the plush, soft belly walls. There was a few gurgles and groans, but she trusted Geralt to keep her safe and didn't let the sounds worry her. Instead, she focused on the sound of his heartbeat above her, working steadily and in rhythm. It was a rather soothing sound and between that and the Witcher rubbing his middle, it didn't take long for the tired little orphan to fall asleep, safe and warm in the embrace of the kind-hearted Witcher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please feel free to tell me your thoughts about it! Good or bad.


End file.
